The Origin of Wright
by Camperor
Summary: What happens if a guy comes over to the Wright and Co. Law Offices to tell a story about the IS-7 Case to Phoenix and Maya? Contains spoilers to both Trials and Tribulations and Investigations 2. One-shot. I don't own Ace Attorney.


_Wright & Co. Law Offices_  
 _February 12th, 10:00 AM_

"Good morning, Maya. Good morning, Pearls." Phoenix greeted the girls in a somber tone. It was a beautiful morning outside, but that beautiful morning didn't stop them from thinking about that horrible case a few days ago. The one about Diego Armando and the attempted murder on Maya Fey was one heck of a case not to be reckoned with.

"Good morning, Nick..." Maya sighed, Pearl walked inside the office alongside her slowly. Her expression was pretty much the same way as what Maya Fey was feeling. She only muttered a couple of words before sitting down on the couch beside Phoenix. "Good morning, Mr. Nick..."

"Now, girls." Phoenix tried to brighten things up with the two, he honestly didn't like seeing them in a somber mood. "How about we relax and let's pretend like what happened a few days ago never really happened to us at all." The girls looked at Phoenix with both a confused, but somewhat of mad look.

"Why not, Nick!?" Maya barked. "You know what happened last time back at the temple!" Her continued barking made Phoenix sigh. "I was almost continuing my training as the master of the Kurain Spirit Channeling technique and I almost got killed out there!"

"Settle down, Maya! It's not like everyone's trying to get you killed or anything." Phoenix spoke up loudly at her. "Also... You won't expect Morgan to come right back at you with other tricks up her sleeves! She's gone now and won't do any harm just to get Pearls as the new head of the family."

"I can't believe that mom hates Mystic Maya so much..." Pearls looked down, then looked mad back at Phoenix. "You shouldn't have visited her and made her convinced that Mystic Maya is the true believer of the Fey Clan, Mr. Nick!" She repeatedly slapped Phoenix a few times until Phoenix tries to calm her down as well.

"P-PEARLS! I didn't know, honest! I thought that she wouldn't show up again with another plan to excerpt Maya away from the Fey Clan just for you!" Phoenix Wright continued to explain. "She was in solitary confinement at the time of her incarceration. So there was no way I could go back there to visit her because of her serious detainment."

"Well, Nick! You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Maya noticed Phoenix heading for the bathroom to clean the toilet, but Maya screamed back at him. "DON'T. YOU. DARE! Walk away from me and clean the toilet like it's an excuse for you to not talk to us!" Phoenix sighed in an annoyed state and sat back down on the couch.

"If only the chief had been more careful overlooking that case that involved Edgeworth's father..." Phoenix reminisced softly. Maya heard that statement, as well as Pearl and they both looked sorrowful.

"I know, Nick... DL-6 was the reason that Sis met Diego, right?" Maya asked. Phoenix looked her and nodded solemnly.

"Yeah... And I couldn't understand why Edgeworth's father's death would cause so much harm than good." Phoenix said. Maya agreed and Pearl was biting her thumb in a curious way.

"Could Mr. Grossberg not have taken Mystic Mia and instead go back to the village where she belongs?" She asked him cautiously. Both Phoenix and Maya shook their heads.

"Absolutely not, Pearl. Misty Fey was the reason why the Cheif had to abandon the whole Fey Clan just one thing she had to find out." Phoenix explained more and even continued explaining the infamous DL-6 case. "Being a lawyer was the right solution for her to solve that problem and didn't end out so well." Maya nodded her head in agreement of what Phoenix had said.

"Yeah... I wish that it didn't-" Maya sentence was interrupted by knocking on the office door. "O-Oh! I'll get it!" She went towards the door, pulls the knob and opens the door widely to see who it is. Her expression was stunned at the sight of a man looking serious at her on the doorway.

He appears to be about around his mid-30s, had short brown hair, a Boston beanie on his head, brown eyes with sharp brown eyebrows, a brown jacket with a dark-brown suit shirt underneath it, blue jeans with a brown belt, and black business shoes. He walked into the office and spoke up with a Chicago accent.

"Hello is, uh, Mr. Phoenix Wright here in this room?" He asked nicely. Maya looked stunned for a while and then went back into her professional manner. "U-Um, yes! Hi! I'm Maya Fey of the Wright and Co. Law Offices! What can I assist you with, good sir?"

"I'm not here for legal defense, lady. I'm here to confess about something to Mr. Wright." Phoenix heard his name called and he spoke up to announce his presence to him. "It's okay, I'm right over here on the couch!" The man walked to where Phoenix was sitting and his look was grim.

"Mr. Wright.. The Turnabout Terror sitting on the couch waiting for clients to save their butts from going into prison." He said in a soft tone that made Maya mad with his informal speech. "H-Hey! Don't talk to Nick like that!"

Pearl looked mad, as well. "Y-Yeah! Don't even think about it, mister!"

"Relax, you two. I'm not here to cause a fight, ruckus, or any sort of legal matter." He looked at the girls, then looked back at Phoenix Wright. "I'm here to tell you something to your boss that might pieque your interest."

"'Pieque my interest', you say?" Phoenix's hand was on his chin, then spoke normally. He nodded nonchalantly.

"Mr. Wright, I have a story to make... But before I do that, I first must introduce myself." He coughed to clear his voice. "My name Mac Storylieus. I work at a local retirement joint over the past 19 years."

"It's, well, great to make your acquaintance, Mr. Storylieus." Phoenix said awkwardly. _"Just why am I having conversation with a retirement guy, again?"_

"Mr. Wright, I first recalled you over the infamous DL-6 Incident case you solved three years ago, remember?" He said. It brought the attention of Phoenix, Pearl, and Maya to his attention.

"Y-Yes..." Maya had her mouth covered in a startled way. "We've handled that case three years ago..."

"Well... The thing is, I have to something to ask of you about the victim of that case, Mr. Wright." His voice grew serious. "What case was Gregory Edgeworth taking before he got himself taken away by the culprit?"

Phoenix was surprised of that question. "Gee... You raised a good question there, Mr. Storylieus. To be fair, I don't know what case Gregory took before he died." Maya nods as well.

"Me neither... Could you tell what that case is, Mr. Storylieus?" Maya requested calmly. She was sort of getting nerved over hearing that case as it was a root to the DL-6 incident.

"Can I hear it too, I love to hear stories!" Pearly was hopping up and down in joy.

Storylieus began to explain the entire story. "It all started 19 years ago, a murder took place at the finales of a cooking tournament held by the famous chef, Jefferey Master. The contestants were both Issac Dover and Dane Gustavia. However, the poor guy Issac Dover was found dead in a chocolate chest by the time Jeffrey Master's adopted daughter found him in there motionless."

Maya was startled. "That's bad... What happened next then?"

He continued. "A man by the name of Gregory Edgeworth came by and took the case for himself. Over his investigation, he kind of butted heads with a famous prosecutor by the name of Manfred Von Karma."

Phoenix thought to himself. _"Von Karma... That man that took Gregory's life away from Edgeworth and make Edgeworth his own protege for his own bidding..."_

Storylieus continued more of the story. "After much debate, the body was suddenly nowhere to be found and the case started without the victim's body. So an autopsy wasn't able to be made. As a result, the trial lasted for about a year."

"A YEAR!?" Maya and Phoenix were both surprised as a result. He nodded.

"Yes, and there's more. Y'see, as the trial continued even further, the defendant, Jeffrey Master, rushed up to the witnessed stand and confessed at being a accomplish to the crime, not the actual culprit. Gregory had no choice but to give up here, but suddenly, he managed to point out that his autopsy Manfred presented was a forgery. Manfred's supervisor penalized him as a result of forging in an autopsy report to trial."

"And what about Gregory? What did he do next?" Maya questioned.

"Not much. He just left the courtroom and hoped for a retrial of his client." He said.

Maya decided to ask more. "O-Okay. So did he come back to court to do another retrial to save his client?"

Mac Storylieus took a deep sigh. "I'm afraid not... As soon as the trial ended... Gregory went towards the nearest elevator with his _son and another bailiff._ I think you all know what happens next."

Maya was thinking until she realized something came after that, she was knocked back by horror upon realization alongside Pearl. "...!"

Phoenix stared at Mac Storylieus for a while, he couldn't think of anything else... But he knew, that this case saved his life in the end.

Mac Storylieus continued. "They say... Mr. Wright. Your whole life was placed into Jeopardy after what you've gone through after all these years. Gregory's death not only changed your life, but saved it instead. You presented the very fabric of your existence of a lawyer because of that incident and everything else that went through because of tha one murder."

"I-I see... So what's the current status of that case, anyway?" Phoenix decided to speak up and ask about the current whereabouts of the case.

"Good news, it's been solved by some random attorney on the field... At least, that's taken care of." He said.

Pearl asked in questionable manner. "And who was the guy that killed Mr. Dover?"

"Dane Gustavia... The fat guy from Russia that murdered his french chef over a competition." He laughed a little after saying that. "Hah! Can't explain more but myself!"

"Wait... I lost my sis because of some FAT guy from RUSSIA!?" Maya was getting extremely mad and Phoenix calmed her down.

"Maya... Let's not continue arguing, okay?" Phoenix said out loud.

"Fine, Nick... Whatever you say." Maya sighed.

"Anyway's, if you ever need retirement services, here's my card and I'll be glad to come and get you." He placed his card down on Wright's table and parted.

"Thanks, Mr. Storylieus. It really helps..." Phoenix hold on to this retirement card for many years to come. With Storylieus done telling Wright's origin, he leaves the office and Wright, Maya, and Pearl are left in complete disbelief over so many lives lost over a cooking competition 19 years ago.

* * *

 **AN: Salaam. I had a huge break from writing because of my job and my recent dropout of College, so I decided to spend more time on writing fanfics instead of going back to FictionPress and AAO. I just felt that, after Investigation's 2, I decided to make a one-shot that reveals the IS-7 Incident to Phoenix Wright and Maya. So that I can write down the best way that they would react over the tragic tale of the root of DL-6.**

 **So yeah, leave a review or PM if you like. It helps.**


End file.
